Elongate life-preserving floats, kickboards with floats adapted to support a number of persons, kickboards with floats for a single person and the like are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,458 and Lindgrem 2,593,321. However, so far as is known, there are no structures designed specifically to enable an instructor to conduct instructions in the water with a group of students and in such a fashion as to enable the instructor to demonstrate to a degree the importance of kicking in the art of swimming. The device of this invention is specifically for the aforesaid purposes. However, it has the further advantages that it will serve as a life-saver in the event that a swimmer becomes panicked and has to have support, and when pushed and pulled about in the water in sport, means for improving the strength, endurance and confidence of both beginners and competent swimmers.